Guys Night Out
by Night Companion
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: CONTAINS A LOT FROM THE DMC ANIME SERIES. Wanting to cheer up Vergil, Dante has him and Nero over for a poker game. What do guys often discuss? Trouble with women. Including an overly protective Dante discussing an almost grown Patty.


**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE ANIME SERIES OF DMC AND PLAN TO, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. THIS IS A DEFINITE SPOILER ALERT!**

**This is a story I wrote while thinking about "Here We Go Again," so there are absolutely similarities. For example, how Dante and Trish live is in keeping with HWGA (which I think is way cool, but, hey, if you're like, "WHAT? No way!" that's fine. All you have to do is skip down to where Dante, Vergil and Nero begin playing cards. Think of it as me putting in a dream home type of thing - I get to have some weird, fun, perks as the author, right? *grin*) Also Vergil is attracted to Lady (I had to have some reason for Dante to throw a poker party, didn't I?) and Dante mentions how the women adore Nero. Other than that, I think this story pretty much stands alone since it's a bit different from my usual DMC stories. **

**I've had many, many story alerts and favorites for this story but only a small minority told me what they liked, wanted, etc. As a result, as of now, I am keeping this a one-shot. Okay, yeah, basically, I want and need more reviews before I write another chapter - or divine inspiration hits. I am very glad you enjoyed the scene! Please review if you want more and let me know what you liked or would like to see.  
**

**Call and Raise**

Nero, Vergil and Dante were comfortably ensconced in Dante's upstairs gameroom, playing poker.

The gleaming hardwood floor made inviting by thick, colorful rugs, complimented forest green walls and burgundy leather chairs and booths. Two long, rectangular windows with thick, matching burgundy drapes could make the room either bright or dimly lit - depending on the mood of the occupants. A polished dark wood bar invited one to have a seat on the matching padded stools standing in a row at the perfect height under the counter.

Practically the length of a far wall, behind the polished bar was a huge, clear glassed refrigerator containing an assortment of imported beers, other alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks along with edible essentials. Next to the refrigerator was a built-in sink, dishwasher, and trash compacter.

The ice maker was hidden under the wooden counter along with a small oven and microwave. On the counter itself stood a state of the art coffee machine, tea maker and favorite, various alcoholic beverages with crystal, sparkling clean glasses waiting to be filled. Assorted cabinets held different items from fine wines, liquors and other munchables.

The room also contained a jukebox, a massively elegant pool table, various video games and a dart board. Though appearing a very masculine retreat, it rapidly became a favorite gathering place for anyone of either gender visiting.

To Nero's delight, on top of this fabulous room, there was a separate media room with a huge screen containing complimentary drinks, food, and conveniently placed assorted tables within easy reach of couches and chairs made to sink into. Believing in the only very best, Trish provided herself, and guests, with comfortably welcoming, tasteful luxury.

Nero loved Dante's place and Vergil had even given his stamp of approval which, given his standards, Trish took as the highest of compliments. As for Dante, when it came to making Trish happy, if living in utter luxury was what she wanted, then that's what she'd have - all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the perks.

All the "family" apartments were on the second and added third and fourth floors of his building with the first floor being as sparse and utilitarian as always for business purposes. The upper floors were forbidden, and if anyone, or thing, tried to break in, they were in for several nasty surprises. The simply curious would see nothing more than a dilapidated building with the meanest of living conditions. Dante and Trish liked their privacy - a lot.

Nero thought Dante and Trish's home was super cool - like a magic castle or something. Trish had created a magnificent illusion off a huge terrace ranging from the living room to an intimate dining area which could change from a majestic view of snowy mountains to a romantic view of a deserted beach with a crashing surf, depending on how she or Dante felt.

Smelling the salty air, hearing the waves breaking and breathing the whipping wind, Nero would stand outside reveling in feeling he was in another world. From conversations between Trish and Dante, he deduced they had a smaller, private one off their bedroom. _Man, how did they make something like this? _

Vergil accepted the differing views as a matter of course, but for Nero, who was new to all this magical arts stuff, he couldn't get over his amazement. If he did ask how they produced these realistic scenes, Nero wondered if he would look like a starry-eyed dumb kid. That was all he needed - another excuse for Dante to call him "kid."

_Not that Dante needed an excuse, dammit_.

When Dante had first discovered what she'd done _(without asking - of course_) he had griped and growled about Trish taking over _his_ place.

_It was his duty as a man to pitch a fit when his woman took matters in her hands without a by your leave from him, wasn't it? _Not buying his act for an instant, Trish had smiled mysteriously as he bitched, moaned and groaned about just because they were now an official couple didn't give her the right to waltz in and take charge.

Secretly, he'd been dazzled by her sneakiness in wanting to surprise him with precisely the right environment he could thoroughly get into. Reading his mind and feeling him, she'd merely laughed, kissed him breathless while holding him against her tightly, knowing he knew how much having a "real" home meant to her. More than glad to be able to give her somewhere she could create something important to her, he also sensed Trish wholeheartedly wanted Dante to have a real home too.

She absolutely didn't think his "home" counted before she remodeled and Dante certainly appreciated the care she lavished on him. Used to his barely maintained, sparsely furnished quarters, Dante hadn't taken too long in enjoying the fruits of Trish's labor. In the end, not being one of his tougher jobs, Dante had decided he could survive the torture of having his space invaded.

_Yeah, he was sticking to his story even as he savored his about face lifestyle. And boy, did Trish know how to combine loving devotion with fine style._

Once Vergil had determined to reside within the Human World in an attempt to try a different way of life, Dante had kept an eye on him. Surprisingly, (especially for Vergil) when he had abruptly appeared on the scene, he'd been almost immediately attracted to Lady. Noticing his older brother looking a bit down lately, Dante knew that look which indicted, to him, Vergil was having problems dealing with a woman.

Dante couldn't decide whether feel gleefully amused or sorry for the poor smuck. Finally figuring Vergil was to be pitied for taking on a formidable opponent and outmatched in this field, (_when Vergil went for a challenge, he went for a CHALLENGE)_ Dante convinced him to join his game - though he did have to resort to browbeating and taunts to get Vergil to accept his invitation. Since Vergil was in a chancy game at best, Dante thought he might as well play a tangible, more winnable, game of chance.

Getting Nero to fill a seat hadn't been difficult. Understanding Vergil wouldn't relax around very many people, Dante kept the game down to three. Dante had been on the mark, because, aside from having a hard time resisting a challenge, Vergil gave in when he heard he would be with two males he was familiar and at ease with.

Figuring some male companionship would give Vergil a break, Dante wanted to help take his mind off having to weave through the complexities of human nature, (_or rather, the complex nature of females_) and his troubles.

_And_ _damn, Vergil was in trouble if he was pursuing Lady, who gave playing hard to get its meaning_.

Bracing himself while inwardly flinching, Dante had let the women know the card game was guys only. As he expected, they hadn't been too thrilled. After recovering from the frostbite, in an aside he'd explained his reasons to Trish. Instantly understanding, Trish had, thankfully, gotten Lady off his back by pretending outrage while announcing she and Lady would have their own night out. Relieved, Dante could have (and did) kiss Trish.

Knowing Vergil was into refinement and would unbend in a surrounding suited to his tastes, Dante had arranged to meet where he thought Vergil would be most comfortable. The three were able to play cards in one of their favorite rooms with all the trimmings. In keeping with Dante's plan, Trish had outdone herself in making their game as pleasant as she could with great food while making the spic and span room more manly than usual.

_Great Lord above, I couldn't love that woman more if I tried, _Dante mentally reckoned.

...

Taking a healthy swallow of frosty beer from the bottle, Dante anted up and tossed a few pizza rolls in his mouth he'd been ecstatic to discover. _Pizza in bite size rolls I can heat up in minutes - ain't life grand?_

Vergil threw in his own money while telling Dante a disgusted, "Dante, will you sit up straight and keep your chewing to yourself while eating those revolting things?" Balancing his chair on two sturdy legs with his heels, Dante rocked back and forth, stuffed more rolls into his budging mouth and grinned evilly at his brother.

Dressed in a loose, "V" neck black shirt with sleeves reaching to the middle of his forearms that flowed over the hips of his snug red leather pants, Dante wore fitted black polished boots under them. Green tinted blue eyes gleamed in mischief as he retorted around the greasy rolls, "Bite me, prissy pants."

While Nero almost shook his head in exasperation, thinking, _Get real. Vergil has to know Dante'd do the exact opposite of what he said, _Vergil ignored Dante - which was his way of saying,_ Whatever._

Wearing a silk, rich blue, buttoned, long sleeved collared shirt, Vergil had his shirt tucked into tailored tan slacks smoothly slid into taupe flat heeled boots. Drinking an imported beer in a frosted glass, Vergil was snacking on a foie gras Trish bought specially for him spread on thin crackers. Sensing Nero suppressing incredulous laughter, Vergil asked flatly, "You wanted to say something?"

"Nope, not me," he quickly replied, quickly tossing in his own bills. Nero, himself, was comfortable in a clean black tee shirt stating, _I'm Not Cheating. You Really Are That Bad,_ in azure blocked lettering over the chest. Under the frayed legs of his faded jeans, his broken-in pair of dark grey boots were barely visible.

He drank his beer like Dante, but had to go with Virgil on the pizza rolls, (_they were pretty gross, with Dante's refusing to lower the volume on his smacking and chomping and all_) sticking to a huge stack of spicy buffalo wings. Finding them awkward to eat with a fork and knife, Nero didn't want to make a mess since Trish had gone to so much problem - hence the accompanying stack of thick napkins along with the silverware. Besides, Vergil and Dante were both likely to kill him if he got sauce on the cards.

For a while there was silence as the men concentrated on their cards. Nero figured Vergil _(talk about a poker face added to mathematical genius)_ was his biggest threat since Dante's mathematical vocabulary consisted mainly of words like: _none, a couple, several _to _a lot_. Although the guy could win by sheer dumb luck.

_Uncanny good luck, if you ask me_, Nero thought suspiciously. Fortunately, he had the same photographic memory as Dante and Vergil. At least Nero could hold his own when it came to counting the odds and cards played. Moreover, he could definitely get into playing with guys who were an actual challenge. Usually he didn't bother playing cards. Why should he? To his mind, the grief he got for winning all the time didn't make up for the winnings he earned.

Once Kyrie had suggested in order for him to make friends he should let those losers win now and then. _No way_. If someone couldn't keep up, that was their problem, not his. If they weren't prepared to accept the consequences, they shouldn't take him on.

Nero was glad he didn't have to worry about that with Dante or Vergil. Like him, they were smart enough to know if you lost, you lost, if you won, you won. _And, man, when they got serious, did they ever play to win._ Nero had found out Dante was cool when it came to losing now and then. Vergil, however, could get a might irritated but (_thank you God_) had too much class to make a stink.

_If he lost, there were probably gonna be a few less demons hanging around_, Nero happily cerebrated,_ Vergil could clean out a nest of demons faster than I can say, 'Eat hot metal and die, slime.'_

Studying his dismal hand, Nero grimaced as he tossed his cards. "I'm out," he announced. Continuing to watch the game, he dug into his wings. Sighing in appreciation, he remarked, "Man Dante, Trish really knows how to put on a spread."

Dante smirked, "That she does kid. That she does."

Vergil interjected, "Yes. It is mystery to me how you, of all people, acquired a refined, courteous, intelligent woman." When Dante scowled at him, Vergil appeared deviously thoughtful, "Oh yes, now I remember. Could it be she was 'created' for you?" making Dante's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"She may have been created to catch my eye, but she's more than eye candy - that's a given. I may have thought the wrapping looked somewhat familiar but she sure delivered on being a mind blowing package. Unfortunately for me, she wasn't a one stop delivery. But she eventually came to rest at my door - all by herself, I might add," he finished smugly.

Frustrated, Vergil responded, "And that, Dante, is what I do not understand. Whatsoever."

"What can I say? She knows a good thing when she sees it - and how to go after it."

"What's that cryptic remark supposed to mean?" Vergil asked.

"Just what you think. After going her merry way after about the first year or two, she kept coming around, driving me crazy, but wouldn't stay put. So, I told her to get lost."

When Vergil and Nero stared at him in shock, he realized how he sounded and swiftly amended, "Well, I didn't _exactly_ tell her to get lost. I gave her an ultimatum to either get serious and quit playing around, or we could just be 'friends.' A man can only take so much. It took a while, but when she finally saw the light, I sure gave her a run for her money." Pure evil delight filled his eyes as the Vergil and Nero looked on in disbelief.

_Trish chased Dante? He HAD to be kidding._

Picking up their pronounced utter incredulity, Dante said indignantly, "Hey! There's no reason for you two to look shell shocked. You've no clue what that woman put me through for a _very_ long time. Because she did, I felt one favor deserved another. I've got my pride y'know. Just because you think I'm a pansy when it comes to the women around me doesn't mean I am." His insulted tone was mainly directed at Vergil.

Vergil actually groaned, "This is precisely what has me baffled. I simply do not understand how you can retain the loyalty of such select females."

"It's a gift," Dante shrugged, "What can I say?" Then, thinking about what he had to put up with, his sweet taste of revenge turned sour and Dante grudgingly threw Vergil a heads up, "Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Women will eat you alive if ya let em." Inwardly grouching, Dante decided to take aim at another target and turned to Nero while clapping a hardy hand on Vergil's shoulder.

"But cheer up big brother. At least you don't have to worry about Nero here. We're both lucky he's taken or he'd be stealing all the women away."

Nero started as Dante directed Vergil's thoughtful attention toward him. "Uh, what're you talking about?"_ Oh no_. _Not THAT again. Couldn't Dante just drop it already?_ "Shut up," Nero hissed.

Diabolically pleased by his reaction, Dante leaned forward as he purred, "Wassa matter, kid? We've seen the women falling over themselves for you. Are you gonna say you haven't noticed?"

"You're being stupid. I'm like, totally taken. They can relax around me that's all and they treat me like a little brother, or something."

"But not _all_ of them do, do they?" Dante continued the purr now holding an underlining menace. Vergil's attention sharpened as Nero began to break out in a sweat.

_Oh yeah, he'd been on the money about Dante taking him on a trip down this road again._ Aggrieved, Nero protested, "Shit Dante, you're not going to bring _that_ up again are you? How often do I gotta tell you it wasn't my fault? I'm the victim here."

Intrigued, Vergil asked, "What's this?"

Slightly savagely, Dante answered at same time Nero scowled a pained, "Patty."

"Really? I sense a story here," Vergil probed.

Keeping his gimlet gaze on Nero, Dante clarified, "Imagine my surprise when I came home one day to find loverboy here planting one on an enthusiastic Patty."

As Vergil's eyes warmed in amusement, Nero jumped to his feet in injured outrage, "Hold it right there. I was innocently playing pool downstairs when this teenage girl bops in and decides to show _Daddy_ here a thing or two. Before I knew what was going on, the second she heard Dante coming, she jumped me."

"Oh, and you couldn't fend off a little human girl, huh?" Dante observed.

"Little human girl my ass. The term 'death grip' is more like it when it comes to her. Man, that is one determined girl determined to get you to see her old enough to let up on the 'You're too young to date' rule you set down. Do the targeted male population at large a favor. Rethink that, would you? And, as I recall, you nearly killed me for something I didn't even see coming. That's just wrong," Nero retorted furiously.

"Nothing to rethink - not gonna happen. To address your other concern, the operative term there is 'nearly' killed you. I didn't, did I?"

"Yeah? Only because Patty finally calmed you down. You got all worked up over nothing. This is completely unfair, especially after she told you herself she set me up. What'd ya want me to do? With the stranglehold she had on me, I could have hurt her in the process of peeling her off."

_Yeouch. Wrong choice of words_, Nero thought as Dante's eyes flattened and he prepared himself for a hard fist coming his way.

Restraining him by the arm when Dante leapt to his feet, bracing himself palms down on the table in an aggressive stance, Vergil calmly commented, "Dante, the boy's got a point. I too remember my first meeting with Patty and I must agree with Nero. The girl's not only a menace but a hellion."

More than glad for the support, and Vergil intercepting an incoming irate Dante, Nero asked curiously, "What'd she do to you?"

At his question, Dante wound down and started laughing as Vergil sent him an eat death and die glare before saying wryly, "I was also alone downstairs, awaiting Dante's arrival, when a human female child burst in. Mistaking me for Dante, she rushed me only to have that fiendish necklace she wears flare and render me unconscious for a short while. When I came to, she had her right foot pressed firmly on my chest with two quite impressive guns trained on me. She was convinced I was a demon disguised as Dante and demanded to know what I had done to him. Fortunately, Dante arrived before the situation escalated."

Much to Vergil's surprise, Nero didn't laugh as he expected, but glumly stated instead, "Geez, I wish it had gone down that way for me. You got off easy." Then something Vergil said registered. "What necklace?" he asked.

Dante was only too happy to explain, "Patty is the granddaughter of a sorcerer who could control and trap demons. He created a necklace containing blue gems magically imbued with the power to protect its wearer from demons."

"But if I'm half demon, and you're half demon, how come it only responded to Vergil?"

This was the fun part for Dante and not so fun part for Vergil. "Y'see Nero, you and I have lived our lives in the Human World. Unfortunately for poor Vergil here, he was in the demonic realm so long, some of that evil rubbed off on him. Though he is pretty demonic all by himself," Dante responded cheerfully.

"You know" Vergil replied icily, "the pendant no longer reacts to me. Do yourself a favor and wipe that superior smirk off your face before I do." Vergil wasn't joking and Dante fought to suppress the smirk, (though he was losing the battle) as he sat.

While he settled in, Vergil inquired, "How on earth did you manage to get yourself attached to her? And as one of her legal guardians by human law no less? She does have a mother and a stepfather. Am I wrong, or aren't the parents supposed to be the sole guardians of a child?" Muttering something about being hounded by all three until he agreed in a moment of insanity, Vergil and Nero raised their brows at Dante.

Seeing their expressions, Dante tried to explain, "Look, she was only about eight when I first met her. I was paid to bodyguard her against a bunch of nasty demons trying to kill her because of a bitch who'd set her up. Long story. Anyway, she'd been left by her mom as a baby at an orphanage since the demons who wanted the pendant weren't going to let up. As a protective measure, her mom left a portion of the necklace with her. I had no idea who she really was and neither did she."

Gesturing fluidly with a hand, he went on, "Frankly, I was blown away throughout that job. Patty held up just fine under conditions most men would have pissed their pants in. Afterward, she started coming around, keeping me company, cleaning up the joint, and although she could nag your head off, she was a cute, feisty little thing. Lady took to her right away, especially, of course, after she decorated my place in pink, frilly, girly stuff."

Unable to believe he'd let that tidbit slip, Dante visibly shuddered at the memory alone.

Gaping, Nero was rendered speechless._ Dante? Pink, frilly, girly stuff all over his office?_ Visualizing how it must've looked, howling, Nero toppled over his chair as he clutched his stomach.

"Yeah, laugh it up numbnuts," Dante said between his teeth. Struggling not to join Nero (no easy task) Vergil's mind boggled.

With a telling cough, Vergil had to know, "You say Lady saw this? How did she react?" in a tone suggesting Dante's answer was of no account. Picking up Vergil's hilarity and interest, Dante wasn't buying his casual act for a second.

Snarling he replied, irked, "How'd ya think she reacted? Instead of laughing her ass off, she had the nerve to egg Patty on by telling her it was nice to see her 'classing up' the place."

Realizing he'd set himself up by giving Vergil ammunition to use against him, Dante added, "And, let me let you in on the know. Those guns Patty had trained on you? Who do ya think trained Patty to fight and gave her those guns? Not me. That was all Lady's doing. She got Trish and me involved by convincing me Patty needed to learn to protect herself as she got older."

This revelation didn't have the effect Dante was aiming for because Lady's coolly, clever response and later sensible suggestion made Vergil admire her all the more. Unfortunately for Dante, his big mouth gave Vergil the idea to try out Lady's effective tactic for himself.

Surmising he would have fun hitting him where it hurt, Vergil observed as blandly as he could over the humor rising in his throat, "I thought Nero and I had it bad. I think you won the prize of the having the worst experience at young Patty's hand. At least we were caught off guard. You, however, were not only caught off guard, you kept your guard down to add insult to your injury."

With unerring accuracy, Vergil hit his target as Dante morosely pleaded, "Oh geez, Vergil, what I was supposed to do? Like my day's not complete until I make little orphaned girls cry? After putting up with it for about a week, I couldn't take it anymore and had to get rid of the stuff. Pink. God, it was a living nightmare. I swear I'll take a jaunt through Hell any day than go through that again."

Feeling Vergil's gloating glee, Dante felt compelled to explain, "You guys gotta understand. She would eat my strawberry sundaes every time my back was turned, saying they were 'payment' for all the 'work' she did for me. I won't go into the other stuff I had to deal with. I'd get her back though - like dismantling the TV so she couldn't watch her favorite shows. But, seriously, no matter what I did, the scamp would always find a way around me and connive someone into fixing it for her. It drove me nuts. Being with a kid's tough. I had to watch my language, my manners, what I said. Once she even tried to shoot me with Ebony."

At their stultification, misunderstanding, Dante waved his hand dismissively, "I know, I know, you're not supposed to have guns around children, or teach them pool, or how to play poker, or how to fight... probably. I think."

"You think?" Vergil and Nero responded as one in varying degrees of disbelief. Nero, who had by this time gotten himself under control and had returned to his seat to hear Dante's story, found himself on the floor again. Curled in a ball in stitches, he clutched his aching ribs. Catching Dante's threatening growl, he struggled to contain his laughter. If he didn't bust a gut, he figured Dante'd do it for him if he didn't get it together.

Vergil didn't help any when he rebuked, "Don't you know children need discipline? Honestly Dante, a rock has more sense than you. No wonder the child runs amok."

Nero sure was glad Dante turned his growl on Vergil. "Listen you prig. You weren't there. I was. And there was no 'disciplining' Patty. Like I'd want or feel the need to anyway. It was trying just getting her to stay out of my business. Hell, the little minx would go out of her way to drum up business for me all the fucking time. Fearless doesn't begin to describe that girl. Talk about nerve racking."

Gasping for air, Nero gripped the table to pull himself upright as Vergil said, "Stay out of your business? Surely even you wouldn't allow a child to enter such a dangerous arena."

Giving him the evil eye, Dante returned sardonically, "Thanks loads for the vote of confidence. The problem was she would go out on her own, behind my back. Like when she took a shining to a Devil she met in the park whose brother was gunning for me. Or to be totally honest, wanted a taste of steel. Of course I didn't tell Patty about all this. It was business, right? Wrong. The moron wanted to test his sword fighting against Father, but after waiting 2000 years, guess who he came for?"

Sharing a mutual look of resignation, Vergil nodded he got the clue. In the dark, sort of, Nero knew first hand the fun and joy of having the distinction of being related to Sparda (somehow).

Concentrating, he thought he could piece together what Dante meant as he informed Vergil, "I hate to break it to you Vergil, but those Devils had been trained by Dad and I took them out pretty easily. Shit, I didn't break a sweat or get in a decent sword fight between the two of them. I only got a few cuts here and there. What a letdown. I guess you and I are better than _he_ was."

Alarmed, both Dante and Nero started as Vergil looked like he was going into shock. He worshiped his father and had suffered terribly after following his footsteps to gain his powers. Glancing at Dante in urgency, Nero silently encouraged him to buck his brother up - fast.

Hastily, while inwardly cursing, Dante jumped to say casually, "But hey, then again, after waiting 2000 years - how lame can you get? - they were bound to be rusty and relying on the old ways of doing things. Since the one brother had given up the sword, he was no contest, leaving the other with no one to play with. He thought he was too good for anyone else other than the 'almighty Sparda.' Stuck looking backward, they hadn't been keeping up with the times."

Studying Dante, Vergil slowly replied, "I suppose you've got a valid theory. We, on the other hand, had the benefit of learning Father's progressive skills he had acquired over his lifetime. I know what you're attempting to do and I appreciate your effort but you are correct. It is only logical we would be more skilled than Father. After learning our lessons well, we then had to continue forward by gaining knowledge on our own."

Holding in a breath of relief when Vergil seemed OK, Dante went on to distract him further, "Getting back on track, get this. Patty had invited the brother who hadn't wanted to fight over for a special treat. He was set to show the day after I killed him. When he saw his dumber than dirt brother skewered on Rebellion, he went crazy and attacked. I did try to get through to him, but... Too bad. I kinda liked the guy. Anyhow, I had to tell her he had an appointment elsewhere - which he did, in a way. I mean I never lied to Patty, per say, but it wasn't like I could tell her the whole ugly truth."

Drumming his fingertips on the table, Dante pondered, "Funny, she told me she told him she figured I was a mean guy who was really nice but she had wanted to find out if he was a good guy who was really mean. Huh. Imagine that. I still don't know what to make of it. To come up with some like that at, what, nine? She's a handful alright." Nero and Vergil could agree with Dante there.

Beginning to understand why Dante had grown fond and protective of this, as he said, cute, feisty, little thing (and Vergil would add above average astuteness and loyalty to the feisty) without Dante knowing why himself, Vergil asked, "If she was such a bother, why did you keep allowing her in?"

As Vergil suspected, Dante was disconcerted and showed it by saying, "Y'know it's a mystery to me. I just couldn't shake her. Even when I would screw up bad and hurt her feelings, she kept coming back. She said we were friends. She even helped in probably saving my life twice that I know of." Thrown and dumbfounded, Vergil had been going for getting Dante to understand his own self-worth and this revelation had him taking a sharp left turn.

"She... She saved _you_?" Nero asked astounded.

"Well, once was by accident when she got bespelled by a demonic 'gift' sent to trap me. That's when that incident with Ebony I mentioned happened. But when I was bound in Hell to a cross with my own sword stabbed through me and demons at my feet wanting my blood, she followed and tried to wake me up."

"Never say so!" Vergil exclaimed, appalled at the mere thought of Patty as a very young human child in the Demon World. He'd been there, done that and couldn't help restraining the horrified, empathic shudder. _Good God, what if she had gotten trapped there?_ Vergil didn't have to imagine what would have happened to her - he knew.

Lost in his own horrified thoughts, Dante was oblivious to Vergil's as he reflected out loud, "Man, her pulling at my sword in order to release me hurt like a bitch. She didn't know it, but I was pinned like a frog ready to be dissected. Being so small, there was no way she could free me, much less lift Rebellion. When she finally stopped, I could distantly feel her arms around my neck and hear her crying, telling me _she_ was sorry, thanking me, begging me not to leave her, swearing she wouldn't steal my sundaes anymore. I felt her tears. When those demons grabbed her and pulled her back through the portal to the Human World, I snapped to right quick."

Abruptly, Vergil came alert. "So that story was true? The rumor Abigail had been revived and was wrecking havoc on the Human World after killing the 'mighty' Dante spread far and wide swiftly throughout the Demon World," Vergil heard himself say as he ground his teeth together and his eyes glittered dire brilliant blue. At the time, he had discounted the rumor, as rumors ran rampant within the Demon World with each telling growing out of proportion as the tale spread.

If he had known that particular rumor was true, he might have been able to get to Dante himself. Yes, there was much to resolve between them, but the key phrase was "between them" - meaning no one else was allowed to interfere with their family disputes. Secretly infuriated he'd had a chance to rescue Dante but had ignored the message, he was not a happy camper.

However, he was happy to see Dante's smile revealed a lot of straight white teeth like a hungry lion which had captured a particularly delicious, difficult prey that had put up a fierce fight. "Yeah. But as you can see, the rumor of my death was greatly exaggerated and let me tell you, without doubt, that son of bitch ain't ever returning to Hell, or anywhere else for that matter." Vergil and Nero stayed silent as they waited for Dante to finish relishing his enemy's well deserved fate.

Coming back to himself, Dante shook his head, saying, "I'll never forget the image of little Patty, dressed in her white frilly dress with black bows, defiantly facing down one of the most powerful demons alive, saying if I was there I would definitely defeat him. Can you beat that? I'll never understand the way that girl's mind works. There she was, after seeing me practically dead in Hell, still believing I'd somehow manage to save her. Who does she think I am? God or something? The bastard had almost taken me out and Lady and Trish fighting together couldn't kill him. By all that's holy, sometimes that girl's faith in me scares me to death."

Falling quiet, he revealed to his captivated audience, "It's a good thing I showed up when I did because she was screaming for me as a group of demons started to attack her. I dispatched them easily enough. When she saw me, she got such a thrilled look on her face - such an innocently sweet small face bloody with _my _blood - I... Well, let's just say, I was thrilled to see her right back. And I wasn't feeling the need to show any mercy while aching to do serious damage control. Fortunately, she fainted when I pulled my sword out of my chest. I didn't want her to go through anymore crap. I also didn't want her seeing how vicious I was going to get in taking out Abigail."

Jaws dropping, Vergil and Nero were beyond flummoxed. Unable to comprehend the picture Dante was painting, Nero spoke up, "Now I know you're pulling our leg. A nine year old girl? Come on, who do ya think you're talking to?"

"Do I look like I'm lying? If I was going to make up a story, do you sincerely think I could come up with one so out there? If you don't believe me, you can always ask Trish or Lady."

_Well, as far out as it seemed, that settled that._ If what Dante said was true, it was kind of hard to get around eye witnesses.

Clearing his throat, Nero asked, "Uh, Dante, How'd she, you know, how'd she find you? I mean I've never been to the Demon World, but I've heard it's a pretty big place. And how'd she keep the demons off her?" Coming to an arrest, Vergil breathed through rising unpleasant memories of demonic landscapes as Dante turned his body to the side in thought.

"As to that, I'm not really sure. I know the pendant kept most of the demons at bay but Patty later told me it also led her to me. She would ask it which way to go and it would give her a sign. Don't ask me how it knew where I was. I had watched over the main pendant so I'd held that one, but I didn't know Patty had a piece of her own. Maybe the gem zeroed in on me as her protector since Patty saw me that way."

"Were you really dying?" Nero asked the question Vergil couldn't bring himself to. He was content to let Nero take the lead in this subject.

"Does fade to black mean anything to you?" Dante answered dryly.

"But then how did Patty revive you? Did you 'feel' her emotions or something?" he asked.

Dante looked him dead in the eye, "Kid, you, out of everyone, should know the answer to that question," and left off there. While Vergil glanced at him, Nero sat back with widening eyes.

_Yeah. He absolutely knew what caused Dante's revival and how he'd felt once he was alert._ Nero had personally experienced the feeling intimately.


End file.
